


[扬亨/pwp]腿

by Bubble0531



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, 扬亨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble0531/pseuds/Bubble0531
Summary: 感受到炙热坚硬的东西正顶在自己小腹，黄冠亨羞得不行，他咬咬牙，“那…我用手帮你？”刘扬扬摇了摇头，手顺着hendery牛仔短裤宽大的边角往下一扯，裤子就被轻而易举地剥下来。“用腿。”
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Kudos: 14





	[扬亨/pwp]腿

**Author's Note:**

> *老规矩：我知道自己写得很烂， **对同人要求较高的姐妹就请不要看了** ，放过自己也放过我  
> *威人团综是个好东西， ~~lsp~~ 每个人都应该看一看  
> *分房间那集出来之前脑的，半现实向  
> *滑索道那里瓜瓜实在太娇了，没忍住写得有点泥，ooc程度高，注意避雷  
>  ***WARNINGS：腿交，口交**

“为什么这么漂亮？嗯？”刘扬扬把黄冠亨摁在床上，再一次发出白天录制团综时的疑问。  
你怎么能这么漂亮。  
其他人都出去吃饭了，刘扬扬门也懒得关，大胆地把手伸进对方牛仔短裤的裤管里摸来摸去。  
“谁让你穿这么短的裤子的？”开朗小羊不笑的时候可是冷脸扬总。  
“黄冠亨你到底知不知道你这两条腿有多招人惦记，明知道今天拍户外还这么穿是想挨操吗，嗯？”刘扬扬光是摸两下还不过瘾，又狠狠地捏了一把男朋友的大腿根，直接开始扒起他裤子。  
“诶——不要！”看样子黄冠亨是完全没想到对方竟然来真的，肉眼可见地慌了。双手捂着裤腰，两个圆圆的杏眼睁得大大的，撅着嘴对着弟弟撒起娇来。“扬扬～明天拍摄还要早起，今天是真的不行……”  
可刘扬扬哪里是那么好对付的人。他听闻眉毛一挑，坏心地向下顶了顶胯，痞得像学校门口的不良少年。“可hendery你把它搞硬了你得负责诶。”  
感受到炙热坚硬的东西正顶在自己小腹，黄冠亨羞得不行，他咬咬牙，  
“那…我用手帮你？”  
刘扬扬摇了摇头，手顺着hendery牛仔短裤宽大的边角往下一扯，裤子就被轻而易举地剥下来。  
“用腿。”

内裤也被脱下，黄冠亨白白嫩嫩的两条长腿完全暴露在刘扬扬视野里。他的皮肤几乎要白得透明，常年隐藏在裤子遮蔽下的大腿根更是如此，很容易就被人掐出红红的指痕。  
刘扬扬好像很满意自己的杰作，命令hendery把腿再张大点，好让自己俯下身去啃咬他大腿内侧的嫩肉，在光滑的肌肤上留下深深浅浅的吻痕。  
“嗯—”黄冠亨忍不住发出短促难耐的一声。对方舔弄时呼出的温热鼻息全部喷洒在他的敏感部位，再加上灵活的唇齿挑逗，刺激得他垂在双腿间的性器开始颤巍巍地一点点抬起头来。  
刘扬扬显然察觉到了他的变化，抬起头露出一个调皮的笑容。“既然我们hendery这么乖，那就奖励你先好了。”  
“啊嗯～”聪明的小脑袋瓜还没来得及把语言转换为思想，阴茎就突然被温暖湿润的口腔包裹。黄冠亨口中猝不及防泄出一声娇媚的呻吟，把他自己都吓了一跳。太羞耻了。他连忙调整好呼吸，决心再不发出声音。  
刘扬扬含住黄冠亨的分身轻轻吸吮，把它舔得湿淋淋的。时不时用舌头和上颚挤压、摩擦着柱身，感受它在自己口中一点点变硬变大。头顶上方恋人急促的喘息仿佛也在表扬他做得不错。  
不过由于男人的自尊心作祟，他很少给黄冠亨咬，长时间张着嘴加之经验不足使刘扬扬下巴有点酸，他暂时把口里不属于他的东西吐了出来。  
和皮肤一样，黄冠亨漂亮的男性器官平时也是浅浅的肉粉色，眼前正因为充血而变得颜色鲜艳起来，周身挂满了亮晶晶滑溜溜的唾液，高高翘在空中像在控诉他为什么停下。  
主人也同样发出小小一声不满的哼唧。黄冠亨闭着眼摸到小男友的毛茸茸后脑勺摁住，迫使他继续之前未完成的服务。  
你很行啊hendery。刘扬扬被那玩意儿直挺挺戳到脸上有点不爽，胜负欲一下子上来了，报复般地对龟头又吸又舔。到底还是男人最懂男人，他专挑脆弱敏感的地方进攻，一边揉捏下面两个肉球，一边叫牙齿轻轻刮过柱身。搞得黄冠亨痛并快乐着，逐渐忘了先前自己单方面的约定，开始催促道。  
“嗯…扬扬……再，快一点…”  
刘扬扬染着金发的脑袋埋在黄冠亨腿间卖力地吞吐，试图用更好的技巧取悦恋人。过长的刘海扫过腿间皮肤，弄得黄冠亨痒痒的，性亢奋也更加强烈了。他干脆把腿曲起来架在刘扬扬的肩膀上，轻轻夹着小男朋友的脑袋来回磨蹭着，企图借此纾解一点欲望。  
殊不知在刘扬扬看来这根本就是赤裸裸的勾引。他真的忍不住了，索性冒着被呛的风险直接来了几下深喉，把黄冠亨爽得提前结束这次享受。他把射在自己嘴里的东西吐到手心，急不可耐往对方大腿根之间抹。  
刘扬扬好喜欢hendery的腿，每次做爱时都一定要把它们架在肩膀或者环在腰上，用手扶着抽插。和自己瘦得像两根筷子似的腿不同，黄冠亨的腿细得很有肉感，而且又白又直，比起女团腿也有过之而无不及。  
此刻他正仗着黄冠亨身娇体软，把他两条腿并拢起来靠在自己一边肩膀上，后者身体被迫折成一个锐角。  
“乖，hendery，夹紧一点。”  
刘扬扬拍了拍男朋友的屁股肉，等对方把肌肉再绷紧了一些后，把自己早就蓄势勃发的性器挤进他大腿根部的缝隙。一边压着他开始抽动，口中发出满足的叹谓。  
不知是太过激动还是恐惧，黄冠亨整个人都在抖，呼吸节奏也没法平复。刚刚发泄完的肉茎不知何时又重新挺立起来，随着刘扬扬挺送的节奏贴着腹部肌肉一下一下晃动。  
但没过一会儿黄冠亨就开始不满意自己现在的处境只是单向为男朋友服务，并不能实际享受到快感。于是顺理成章地，他开始一边闭着眼听他小男友变得异常喑哑性感的喘息声自己手淫，一边默默承受身上人无休止的索求。  
虽然他的小恶魔忙内在床上鬼点子一向很多，但腿交这么超过的黄冠亨之前还从没玩过。即使事先抹了润滑，也抵不住大腿内侧的软肉天生细腻娇嫩，如今被这样猛地一顿摩擦早就泛了红，还伴随着点火辣辣的疼痛。  
“好了没有……扬扬～我好累…”黄冠亨已经把自己弄得又射了一次，他现在只想睡觉。用腿做这种事比他想象的累多了，肌肉要一直用力夹紧，没过多久就两腿发软，架也架不住，全靠刘扬扬扶着。  
但是年轻男孩最不缺的就是旺盛的精力，刘扬扬显然没打算这样放过他，托着他的腰叫他翻身。  
“再坚持一下啦，我知道我家hendery最棒了。”  
可能高潮过后是真的困了，黄冠亨竟被这哄小孩般的语气哄得迷迷糊糊，半配合着刘扬扬翻过身跪趴在床上，腰身过分熟练地下塌成一个好看的弧度。后者一巴掌拍在他浑圆的屁股上发出响亮的脆响，示意他再抬高点。顿时睡意被驱赶得无影无踪。  
就以这种后入的跪姿，刘扬扬再次从背后抱着他贴着臀缝挤进来。黄冠亨忽然发现人类大腿皮肤触觉竟可以如此敏感，就算是背对着，他也能清楚地感受到身后年轻男孩勃发的性器上每一根筋络都在有力地跳动。  
二人无言，有节奏的肉体撞击声和润滑液的水声在房间里被无限放大，黄冠亨羞耻地捂住了脸。  
赶紧结束吧，他祈祷。  
不愧是威内搜美，灵魂是真的相通。下一秒刘扬扬仿佛是读了他的心，突然加快了身下抽插的频率和幅度，扣着他的腰开始冲刺。  
坚硬炙热的性器穿过腿间缝隙摩擦会阴又顶到黄冠亨的根部，陌生的触感逐渐积累成快感，黄冠亨竟生出了一种正实实在在被后入被贯穿的错觉。该死，他又有想要射精的冲动了。  
床单被死死地攥在手心扯得乱七八糟，黄冠亨将头闷在枕头里也不能阻止自己带着隐忍和愉悦的轻喘低吟偷偷溜出来，断断续续又带着鼻音，像哭了似的，听上去格外娇嗔。因为性兴奋变得酸胀的双腿又支撑不住开始颤栗，随时都有栽倒在床上的趋势。  
刘扬扬对自己男朋友床上这些表现再清楚不过，知道他感觉来了。为了更方便用力，扣着他的腰把他拖得离自己更近了一些后，刘扬扬腾出一只手去套弄黄冠亨再次硬挺的分身。  
“一起？”  
没空理他就权当是默认。修长的手指时轻时重地刮擦过马眼，手掌来回揉捏，温柔又夹杂着些许暴虐。让别人抚慰远不同于自己来，你完全无法预料下一秒会发生什么，黄冠亨被他搞得快要精神分裂。前后双重刺激下，像突然触发了某个开关，汹涌的快感喷薄而出，铺天盖地拍打在他每一根神经上，他现在就像一条搁浅的鱼，任凭浪潮冲刷却又动弹不得。爽得张着口半天却断断续续说不出一个完整的句子，唾液也来不及吞咽狼狈地沿着唇角流下，性器前端更是滴滴答答地淌了一滩水，把身下床单都洇成深色了。  
“啊…嗯……扬扬——要…啊——”  
刘扬扬看着平时最干净得体的人高潮时被自己搞成这幅乱七八糟的样子，内心深处变态的占有欲得到了莫大的满足，终于也不再忍耐，一起射在黄冠亨饱满挺翘的臀上。浓稠的精液随着股间的沟壑缓缓淌下，在泛红的腿根内侧留下几道黏腻乳白的淫靡，最终隐匿在皱巴巴的床单里，宣告这场秘密情事终了。

收拾完残局，当晚刘扬扬就亲自帮他的小男朋友选了一条行李箱里最长的裤子，命令黄冠亨明天穿。把那两条只有自己能看的、引人犯罪的腿遮得严严实实，就连膝盖上的一个破洞都不能有。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看！  
> 因为正主看得懂中文，别的平台就不发了，也请不要转载或引流，看到的都是缘分。  
> 喜欢就请留个kudo♡吧


End file.
